


From Me to You

by starfireandskyfall



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 4, Letters, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfireandskyfall/pseuds/starfireandskyfall
Summary: Long distance, even for a short time, can be bittersweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my partner is in boot camp for the navy right now and we are relegated to the 18th century since he doesn't get internet or phone access really, so we are writing letters to each other. So here's some Otayuri fluff for the long distance prompt.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuri sniffed a bit as he hugged Otabek close. The recycled air of the airport held a familiar feeling, one of bittersweet smiles and goodbye cuddling.

"Bye, Beka. Be safe please. I'll miss you." Otabek softly kissed the top of Yuri's head. The gesture was so sweet Yuri couldn't stop a few tears from spilling over.

"I'll be fine, don't worry Yura. Its only basic training, and I'll be back in twelve weeks. Then we can be together all day and all night if you wish. Shhhh…" He pulled Yuri closer inside his chest, giving him the warmth he craved.

"I'll write  you as much as I can." Yuri promised eagerly, "And I'll check the mailbox every day."

"Good." Otabek gave Yuri a reassuring grin. "Now I've got to go. The military isn't exactly forgiving to lateness." He gave Yuri one last kiss, then disappeared into the security line.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_My dearest Yura,_

_Training here is the hardest thing I've ever done. And that includes all the time I spent training with you and Yakov. When I come back I'll probably need to relearn all those stretches with you, I'll be much more unflexible than I am now._

_I miss you so much already. I know its only been a week, but I miss your smile and your eyes._

_Everything here is so tiring, but it’s the thoughts of you that keep me going. I won't fail any of my tests because I want to come home to you as soon as possible. No remediation here._

_I hope everything is going well, with your training and your staying with Yuuri and Victor isn't too hard to adjust to. I know, its not the same as living with me. But its better than paying rent on that crappy old apartment anyways. When I come home we can shop for a newer one._

_I'm looking forward to being done here and holding you in my arms again._

_All my love,_

_Your Beka_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_BEKAAAAAAAAAAA,_

_I GOT YOUR LETTER! It made me so happy. Almost as happy as the pig looks when Victor comes home._

_Lord, dealing with them in such close conditions is SO PAINFUL. WHY DID WE AGREE TO THIS?_

_Yes, I know, its cheaper and then we can save for a new place._

_The next place has to allow cats, Beka. That’s a mandate. I don't want to be charged a fee again._

_Training is going well, I guess. My theme for this year is going to be "From afar" in honor of you, and us. I know you don't get internet or phone access while you're at boot camp, but I'm hoping you get back in time for the grand prix. Although with your determination, I'm sure you'll be out in 11 weeks._

_I really miss you._

_My feet get cold when you're not here. Sasha is a poor substitute._

_Work hard, my love. I look forward to seeing you as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Yura_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Hello Yura,_

_It is cold here! And I hate running in the cold. But I've passed all the tests so far, so I will probably be coming home to you in five weeks! It's been a long time._

_How is Sasha? There is a wild cat who roams around here sometimes. When I pet him, he reminds me of you. And I smile._

_Are the qualifying rounds going well? I wish I could see you skate. You'll have to give me the play by play when I return. And I will be your biggest fan and critique your jumps. Don't you miss that? (I'm only joking, of course)_

_Sorry my letters have been short. It's not that I don't miss you, it's quite the opposite! I have so much to say, but writing it all down is not one of my strengths. I'll have to use my lips when I see you again, in more ways than one._

_We're almost done here, and I am so excited to see you soon! Just a little longer and then we'll be together again._

_With love,_

_Otabek_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Beka, Beka,_

_YOURE ALIVE! I was starting to worry since I hadn't heard from you in so long! I wonder if the letters are getting slower now that it's winter. This last one took almost three weeks to arrive._

_Only two more weeks! IM EXCITED._

_I've already started packing up my stuff and researched apartments so we can narrow down our search as soon as you come home to me. Sasha is getting tired of fighting Maccachin for *her* space.  Victor is getting tired of pulling Sasha off Maccachin, as well._

_Training has gotten really hectic, now that the grand prix final is coming up in a month. I'm so glad you'll be back in time. I'm sure I'll do better once you're home with me._

_I can't wait to see you. And to keep our lips occupied, as well._

_All my love and kisses,_  

_Your Yura_

_~*~*~*~*~_

The recycled air of the airport still felt of bittersweet sadness, and goodbye cuddles, but now there was a new element to it as well: anticipation.

Yuri paced outside the sliding glass doors, eyes glued to the electronic billboard reading "Arrivals". Otabek's flight was late.

Then he saw him.

His hair had been cropped shorter, but somehow Otabek managed to pull it off. Yuri had never felt his heart feel so full before. How he wanted to burst through those glass doors and throw himself into Otabek's arms.

But the security guards eyed him, as if to say, don't you dare.

Fortunately, Otabek saw Yuri's furious pacing and accelerated his walk to a run.

In two point five seconds, Yuri was shouting, Otabek was shouting, and suddenly they were in each others' arms, the warm embrace they had spent the last twelve weeks longing for.

"Hey, Yura." He whispered, clutching Yuri close and pressing cold lips to his forehead. "I'm home."

And then their lips were suddenly very busy.


End file.
